pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Knighthood Orders
Knighthood Orders are more than just groups of mere knights; they are military organizations that include some of the most versatile and powerful units in the game. In addition, most Orders have a chapter in one of the cities, though some Orders require the player to found a Chapter before being able to be join. Each order has unique units with different strengths and weaknesses that provide a boon to any army. Joining You may only join one order at a time. To join a Knighthood Order, you must have at least 500 renown, neutral or positive relations with that Order, and the following indicated amounts of honor. Once you meet these requirements, go to a city or castle where a chapter of the Order in question exists and speak to the knight there. You will then take part in an arena-style trial of arms against three of its knights, with your own equipment. If you win, you will be accepted as a member of that Order and be bestowed the title of Retainer, the lowest rank in any Order. If you are a vassal or a mercenary captain with a banner you will start at the rank of Squire. Orders will always have a chapter in the cities shown, but the ones between ( ) may start there, with the % chance indicated. For example, the Valkyries will always have a chapter in Javiksholm and may or may not also have one in Windholm. If the player has its mind in joining the Silvermist for example, it is suggested that he restarts the game until they show up in Senderfall, else, the player will have to wait until they own a castle/city and found the order (20k denars and a Qualis Gem). While you are able to quit your Order (only if you aren't already leading it), doing so will harm your relations with all the other major Orders (-5) and you will lose honor. Ranks Completing Knighthood Order Quests for your Knighthood Order will earn you rank points, and when you reach the sufficient amount required to advance to the next rank, you may speak to your Order's Knight to be promoted. Note: The mount will only be given if the KHO has a mount. E.g.- Joining the Immortals, won't get you any mount. WARNING: If the order the player joins is the player's own CKHO: * You'll be directly promoted to Grandmaster, and be rewarded with the armor, gloves, helmet, boots and mount your CKHO knight has (so if you equipped them with a noldor armor and mount, you'll be given these), but with no modifiers, and only once. (If you raise from Retainer to Constable on a KHO, you'll get Sergeant's armor set, knight's armor set and mount, reinforced knight's armor set and spirited mount, lordly knight's armor set and champion mount (so way more stuff and with great modifiers). * As you are rewarded with Grandmaster rank directly, you skip defending against the Snake Cult and then the attack on their fortess, meaning your order won't have a Order Stronghold nor you'll be able to interact with the NPCs inside it (which are really useful). * They won't reward you with the Mettenheim Arbalest upon talking to the knight with 350 crossbow proficiency or higher, whilst any KHO would. Your Own Chapter Knighthood Orders may be built in castles or towns and are independent of other construction projects. Building a chapter costs 20,000 denars and requires a certain amount of honor; you may also need a certain companion, the personal ownership of a certain city, or a Qualis Gem. You also must have wary (-10) or better relations with the Knighthood Order. You will gain 10 relationship points with the Order. As of version 3.7, if your relation with the Knighthood Order drops too low, the next time you speak with your town steward they will leave your fief and automatically disband the chapter. You will also lose relationship points (-20) with both minor factions that are the enemies of the order when founding a chapter of a Knighthood Order. Getting Your Own Knights Once you have founded a chapter, you can now upgrade units into Knights and Sergeants of the order using Prestige, which is based on how much Renown you have earned over time (at a 1-to-1 conversion rate). The amount of Prestige required to upgrade lowers based on the amount of Honor you have, going to a minimum of 10 per knight and 4 per sergeant. Each order has different units required to turn into their specialized units. Upgrading Quality of Knights When you speak to your steward, you can also improve the quality of your Knights. Each upgrade will increase both strength and the agility of the Order knights by 2 and all weapon proficiencies by 10. The first upgrade costs 10000 denars and 30 prestige. Each subsequent upgrade increases by 2x for gold and 1.5x for prestige. Sergeants will be unaffected. Other lords who also use the knights will also gain the benefit of them being upgraded. Custom Knighthood Order The player has the ability to create a chapter of his or her very own custom Order. The requirements are a Qualis Gem, 20,000 denars, 30 honor and a walled fief (town or castle). Rarely, vassals from any kingdom may also create their own Knighthood Orders. Once you have selected the option to found the Order, you are given the opportunity to name the order, its knights and sergeants. Be warned however, as the knights will start with only leather armor, gloves & boots along with a sword & saddle horse - while the sergeants start with only a tabard, hide boots & a staff. Furthermore, both suffer from terrible stats, with the knights having roughly 250 and the sergeants having merely 100 in everything - far worse than the troops they will have upgraded from. While their stats and equipment can be improved, it will take a lot of money and time for them to become truly effective - once fully improved however, they will be an elite force that both suit your play-style and could potentially go toe-to-toe even with a Noldor Twilight Knight. Note: upon creating your own KHO, you won't be able to give any mount at all to the Sergeants, as they start with no ridding skill. Their skills have to be upgraded several times so that they can be equipped with elite tier items. Units required to upgrade into your Knights and Sergeants depends on your faction's culture. As a king, if you change your culture, the units will change to whichever culture you have chosen. * Pendor: Pendor Knights and Pendor Man-At-Arms * Sarleon: Sarleon Knights and Sarleon Man-At-Arms * Ravenstern: Ravenstern Knights and Ravenstern Kierguards * Fierdsvain: Valkyries and Fierdsvain Armored Axemen * D'Shar: D'Shar Noble Cavalry and D'Shar Warrior * Empire: Empire Knights and Empire Armored Pikeman Version 3.7 adds the option of changing the gender of your knighthood order. It does not affect the requirements for upgrading. You are also able to upgrade the quality of the knights through your steward like the established Knighthood Orders. Training One companion can be assigned on a mission to train them to boost their skills for one to four weeks, during which time the companion leaves your party. Each day, your Knights and Sergeants get a chance to raise their skills to your Companion's value. The most important skill the companion must have high is training, as it will be decisive on how much your Knight and Sergeant will improve, but these will never get higher than the companion stats, skills and proficiencies. Equipment Better weapons, armor and steeds can be purchased for the Order, but at an extremely hefty cost often ranging in the hundreds of thousands. When replacing equipment though, a third of the old equipment's value is discounted from the new equipment's cost. Your steward's trade skill affects the final price you will pay for the equipment. Additionally, a substantial amount of time is required before all of the members of the Order are outfitted with such equipment, usually in months. Note that the strength requirements of equipment applies to your order troops, items that your Order troops are unable to equip due to strength requirements do not appear in the equipment selection screen until they meet the requirements. Furthermore, items such as Noldor equipment are Custom Knighthood Order Unlockable Equipment that have special requirements that must be satisfied to unlock them. Tweaks Note: These tweaks/cheats are savegame compatible. Note: There are also cheats to skip these waitings, that won't get you the cheater achievement and without the need of modifying the game files, in MV and Test Player Order. Check these here (remember to have cheats enabled). Training # Go to your Mount&Blade directory (where you installed your Mount&Blade) # Open the simple_triggers.txt file in the "Mount&Blade Warband\Modules\Prophesy of Pendor 3.XXX" folder where "XXX" is the version. # Crtl+F to use find function and search for "24.000000 164 6 3 1224979098644774912 432345564227567631 432345564227567636 522 3 1224979098644774913 1224979098644774912 99 2121 3 1224979098644774914 140 144115188075855991 2108 2" without the quotation marks. # The 24.000000 (does not appear red in the file) affects the chance your Knights and Sergeants will gain stats, skills and proficiency per day. Reduce it (recommended 12) to reduce the time taken. # Save after editing. Equipment # Go to your Mount&Blade directory (where you installed your Mount&Blade) # Open the scripts.txt file in the "Mount&Blade Warband\Modules\Prophesy of Pendor 3.XXX" folder where "XXX" is the version. # Crtl+F to use find function and search for "1224979098644774919 2107 2 1224979098644774920 1224979098644774918 2108 2 1224979098644774920 100 2108 2 1224979098644774920 20 2105 2 1224979098644774920 3 2133 2 72057594037927937 1224979098644774920 2133 2 72057594037927936 1224979098644774914" without the quotation marks. # The 100 (does not appear red in the file) affects how long it takes for your Order Knights and Sergeants to get new equipment. Increase the value to decrease the time it takes. # Save after editing. mb51.jpg|A Knight of the Griffon and a Knight of the Lion working together mb55.jpg|Knights of the Falcon moving to combat their foes mb123.jpg|Knights of the Dragon sizing up their foes mb280.jpg|Knights of the Radiant Cross mb4.jpg|Rangers of the Clarion Call mb8.jpg|Knights of the Dawn mb10.jpg|Knights of the Ebony Gauntlet in their firing stance mb15.jpg|Shadow Legion Centurions mb3421.jpg|Lady Valkyries mb42.jpg|A lancer from the Knights of the Griffon mb28.jpg|A Knight of the Eventide in full gear mb37.jpg|Knights of the Lion mb44.jpg|Empire Immortals mb49.jpg|Silvermist Rangers mb9ssss.jpg|A Windrider guarding his Khan. mb16x.jpg|A Knight of the Raven Spear 2016-01-29_00003.jpg|A King with his custom knights Category:PoP 3 Features Category:Knighthood Orders